Jellicle Cat Oneshots
by Scourge1805
Summary: A collection of Oneshots, each focusing on a different cat. For your entertainment and to let me map out all of my characters. Please read and review with ideas for the next character, or your favourite. Warning: I'm writing them in alphabetical order, and there are 52 of them so ... bear with me on this. Rated T for possible references in later stories (Macavity, Firefrorefiddle)


**Name:** Admetus

**Gender:** Male

**Mother:** Jellylorum

**Father:** Asparagus

**Siblings:** Plato, Tumblebrutus, Bill Bailey (litter mates)

Augustus, various other siblings

******Position in Tribe:** Young Adult

**Appearance:** Tall, pale, with ginger marking (Plato from the film)

Admetus snarled as Plato pinned him to the floor. The ginger and cream cat was taller than his brother, but Plato was the much better fighter. "What the hell were you thinking?" the grey tom hissed. Admetus shrugged. "She's a pretty queen. I couldn't help myself, and she didn't seem unwilling. Anyway, it was just dancing." Plato slapped him across the face, eliciting another snarl from the other brother. "I know you Admetus, and it's never just dancing. Victoria's naive and you also know she's Quaxo's. You will not take advantage of her." Admetus smirked. "Maybe that two bit conjurer should look after her better…" Plato's paw swiftly buried itself in his guts, driving the ginger tom to his knees. "Try it again and I'll do more than throw a couple of punches," his older, by a few minutes, brother snarled before turning to leave. Admetus leapt for the exposed back.

Admetus and Plato rolled into the main clearing, scratching and biting at one another. Asparagus and Jellylorum came running over. "What the hell is going on?" the aged actor bellowed. His sons froze. Admetus quickly sprang to his feet. "He started it!" the ginger tom snarled, pointing an accusatory finger at Plato. Asparagus seized both of his sons by the scuffs of their necks and led them away.

"Explain," the greying actor instructed. "Admetus here was going after Victoria," Plato hissed. Gus turned to the other brother, an eye brow raised. Admetus swallowed nervously. "The newcomer Victoria?" Gus asked. Admetus nodded. "The housecat?" his father asked. Admetus wanted to run and hide. Despite the bravado, Admetus was actually a bit of a coward. Much like his idol, Rum Tum Tugger, he was all swagger and no real strength. Asparagus scowled at Plato, indicating that the grey tom should leave.

The ginger tom curled up in his den, fuming. "This is all Plato's fault," he thought bitterly. Admetus had never really fitted in with his family. His father Gus and older brother Augustus were both actors, his mother Jellylorum a nurse and midwife. Even his littermates didn't click with him. Plato was eager to become a protector of all things, Tumblebrutus was a dancer and acrobat if there ever was one, while Bill Baily spent his time with the kittens. Admetus's only skill seemed to be in attracting queens, though how much of this ability existed only in his head was a matter of dispute.

Admetus hugged the ground, scurrying past his uncle Victor where he stood guard. The nightlife in London was extensive and varied, for both human and feline patrons. Admetus had a number of haunts, but tonight he was heading for "The Drowned Pug," a dingy pub that catered to the young tom about town. It was tucked away underneath a warehouse in Ealing. Admetus sat up at the bar, a sea of empty glasses before him and the whole room swaying. He felt a tapping of a claw on his shoulder. The young tom turned, only to take a fist to the face that sent him sprawling. A large cat with many fighting scars and a cruel smile stood over him. "You're in my spot," he spat. Part of Admetus's brain, part of it not drowning in alcohol, saw what happened next. He was lifted bodily and flung across the bar, crashing into a table that collapsed under his impact. He tried to roll away and flee, but in his drunken state he could not get far. He collapsed onto the floor as the other patrons, scared for their own skins, retreated. Hard paws and sharp claws descended on his prone form again and again as the brute of a tom and his friends proceeded to beat up the young tom.

Admetus was dimly aware, through the blinding pain and crowded figures, of a female voice. "Get out of here right now, or I swear to Bast I'll call the police." The thugs fled, shooting evil looks over their shoulders. Admetus felt delicate and gentle paws helping pick his body up, seating him down and putting a drink in front of him. "Are you ok?" the voice asked. Admetus nodded, every inch of him aching, sharp pains shooting through his head. He turned slightly, looking at his rescuer. A pretty young queen, maybe a year or two his senior, looked back. "Thank you," he murmured, his vision swimming. "Hey, hey there big guy. You don't look so good," she said, steadying the dazed young cat.

Admetus shook his head groggily, trying to clear his head. "Who … who are you?" he asked. "Don't you recognise me? You've been coming here long enough." Admetus looked her up and down, forcing his aching brain to get past "pretty" as the only detail it recognised. She was about his height, with curly chocolate fur, a white bib and paws, bright green eyes and a cheeky smile. A long, fluffy tail flicked behind her. "You're ... you're the owner's daughter," he murmured, forcing his alcohol and injury addled brain to work. She smiled, wiping away a drip of blood on his face. "Congratulations. My name's Holliester. My friends call me Holly." Admetus smiled slyly. "Well hello Holly. My name's Admetus," he smiled, giving her a wink. The queen laughed. "Are you flirting with me?" she asked alluringly, teasing him with a flutter of her eye lashes. Admetus tried to lean coolly on the bar, but missed the solid table top and went sprawling to the ground.

Admetus awoke in a dimly lit den, with a pounding headache and multiple bandages covering multiple injuries. His stomach was churning like the ocean, and his mouth tasted of vomit. He smiled as he remembered the beautiful chocolate queen from the night before. His eyes opened. They immediately shut in response to what appeared to be a large, angry mountain lion at the foot of his bed. It was Asparagus.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" the elderly cat thundered, his usually friendly and fatherly face replaced with a black mask of rage. Admetus gulped, silently cursing the hangover that still clouded his judgement. "Your mother and I were worried sick! You could have gotten yourself killed!" the actor thundered. "What, in Bast's name, have you got to say for yourself?" Ametus paused before answering. "Well … You see, it's like this…"

**Some of you may remember my "Solstice Ball," story that was going to explore the Jellicle cats via sonfics. Unfortunately, copy write issues have led to the death of that plan. So instead I present "Jellicle Cat Oneshots," a series of oneshot stories, each focused on a different Jellicle cat, in alphabetical order. This will hopefully cover all of the jellicle cats in my other stories (from the show and original characters) Up next is Alonzo, so please review or PM me with any ideas. Here are his basic details to inspire you:**

**Name:** Alonzo

**Gender:** Male

**Father: **Old Deuteronomy

**Siblings: **Jellylorum, Jennyanydots, Macavity, Munkustrap, George, Rum Tum Tugger, Evita, Bustopher Jones, Victor, Quaxo (Half Siblings)

Demeter, Bombalurina (Step Siblings)

**Partner: **Cassandra

**Children:** N/A (Cassandra is Heavily Pregnant)

**Position in Tribe:** Third in Command, Master of Patrols (Second most Senior Protector)

**Appearance: **Tall, bi colour black and white, distinctive black face markings


End file.
